SEALspicious
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Danny has noticed Steve acting stranger than normal and wants to know why immediately. And no, he doesn't care if they are in the middle of wrapping up a major arms dealing bust/crime scene. McDanno slash and Part 2 of Love Like This series.


**Summary: ** So as of right now I have test I should be studying for but I said I wanted to push out the sequel for The Importance of Family I decided to take a thirty minute break. I know, I should be focusing on my education but the rest of my week is jammed packed with more assignments so I decided to go ahead and post this. Besides, it's not as if you all aren't dying to read it. Anyways it's a one-shot and I really hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do not own the show. Would say something else clever but really have to get back to studying. Who knew law classes were this hard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just want to say thanks to simplyn2deep for the wonderful beta job she supplied me with. She graciously agreed to not only beta this fic but the others in this series as well. Isn't she grand. Also dedicated to Irene Claire who has given me the most kindest words today and I just want to show her that I do appreciate them. You both rock.

* * *

**SEALspicious**

* * *

The day started off simple enough. Danny woke up in bed alone, like he usually did during the week, because Steve was a freak of nature who enjoyed swimming at dawn. Danny didn't mind what Steve did in the early mornings just as long as it didn't involve him. Stretching, he got out of bed, and scratched his head as he made his way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Steve already dressed and drinking a protein shake. Danny grimaced at the sight of the green concoction in the glass but smiled happily when he saw the coffee pot full.

Steve placed his glass on the counter and smiled. "I was just about to come up there and get you."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting ready for work on my own Steven," Danny replied as he filled his mug with the hot, black liquid "I don't need your help."

"Says the man who lives for lazy mornings."

Danny took a large gulp from his mug and swallowed. "Just weekend mornings, babe. You'd be a fool not to enjoy a day where the only real requirement is rest and relaxation."

"Come on will you. Chin's got a location on Simmons and his crew."

Danny finished his coffee and let out a sigh. "Let me guess," he began, "he's running his business out of a shady warehouse?"

"No better, the docks," Steve smirked as he leaned forward and gave Danny a quick peck on the lips. "We really have to go."

"Fine," Danny groaned. "Just let me get my-"

Steve continued to smirk, as he dangled the keys above Danny's head. "Already got them." Before Danny could rant in response Steve dropped the keys and watched as Danny caught them. "I think you should drive this morning."

Danny took a moment to stare at Steve, suspicious of his actions. Steve was a control freak who liked driving and it was rare for him to relinquish that right, even though it was Danny's car. Danny didn't need a PH.D to know that his boyfriend was up to something but he remained silent and decided to ponder it at a later time. Preferably a time when they didn't have to bust an illegal arms dealer.

* * *

The bust was a success. By the time the dust settled and by dust he meant bullets, he had the dealer handcuffed and thrown against the car. Chin and Kono were close by, along with members of the HPD rounding up the rest of the members of the ring while Steve stood back with pride in his eyes.

Danny was currently walking Simmons over to Camaro where Steve was leaning against it, with a smile on his face. "That was really a great job Danny. The way you took down Simmons."

Simmons thrashed wildly against the cuffs. "I would have gotten away if he hadn't thrown that gun at my head," he spat angrily.

"What are you, a Scooby Doo villain?" Danny smirked as he shook his head. "Besides, stop with your complaining. It's not like it was loaded."

Both Danny and Steve let out a laugh which only further aggravated their suspect. "Anyways do you want me to book 'em."

Steve shook his head and grabbed Simmons by the arm, tugging him closer. "No Danno I got it."

"Seriously, you're gonna do it. Are you even sure you know how to book someone?"

"Yeah Danny I do and I'll tell you what, I'll even do the paperwork."

A small grin of disbelief graced Danny's face. "Now this I gotta see."

Steve frowned. "I am more than capable of doing paperwork D."

Danny continued to grin mischievously. "If you say so," he replied as he turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Steve. "Yes."

"So I was thinking that maybe, while I do the paperwork you could go and grab us some lunch. I was thinking pizza."

"Pizza again?"

"Yeah and you can even get it just the way you like it," Steve nodded with a smile. "Without ham or pineapple."

Danny crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. His gaze lingered on Steve as he tried to figure out what the psychotic SEAL was up to.

First he was allowed to drive his own car and then Steve offered to book a suspect. Lastly he was willing to eat pizza again for the second day in a row and not outwardly complaining about carbs, calories, or clogged arteries. For some reason he was being eerily nice to him and it was making Danny extremely suspicious. "Okay now you're starting to scare me."

"What-"

"You let me drive. You want to do paperwork and have pizza for the second day straight, without pineapple or ham on your side," Danny pointed out as he ticked off each example on his fingers. "Not to mention you actually want to book a perp. Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real McGarrett?"

"Danno I swear it's me," Steve replied adamantly.

With a pointed finger he jabbed Steve in the chest. "No," Danny repeated as he shook his head vigorously. "You can't be my McGarrett because my McGarrett would never want to do those things. My Steve likes to goes in guns blazing, bullets flying, and grenades exploding. He doesn't do planning. He doesn't do backup. He doesn't do careful and he sure as hell doesn't do paperwork." Taking a deep breath Danny crossed his arms and glared at Steve, hard. "So let me ask you this again, what's going on?"

"Danny-"

"The sooner you tell me the sooner we can leave and get back to the office."

Steve found it hard to contain himself, especially under Danny's scrutinizing stare, so he had no choice but to break down and tell Danny exactly what was going on. "Okay," he finally replied, sighing as he ran his fingers lightly through his hair and paced. "This is not how I ever pictured doing this, especially not in front of criminals or half of the HPD."

"Hey!" the handcuffed man scoffed only to be slapped in the back of the head by Danny.

"Shut-up," he replied, pushing the guy into the arms of an HPD officer standing close by. "Please continue Steven."

"Okay here it goes." Turning so he was facing Danny, he reached down and placed his partner's hands in his and smiled. "Danny, ever since the moment I met you you've been nothing but this enormous fiery tornado that swept through and destroyed everything in my life."

Danny scoffed. "Not really feeling the love here babe."

But Steve just continued to smile. "Just let me finish," he begged. "You tore down every wall I had built to keep people out. You burned every bad memory and swept away every doubt and fear I had about love. I never thought I would find someone who would not only love me but accept me for the person I am. But I did, I found you and I know for a fact there is no one else I ever want to be with so...if you think you could handle spending the rest of your life with me than I would love if you married me."

After a few moments of pure silence he finally spoke. "So let me get this straight," began Danny, his voice calm and even. "You've been nice to me all day as a mean of buttering me up so to speak so I would say yes to your proposal."

Steve shrugged sheepishly. "I just thought I had a better chance of getting a yes if you were happy with me."

He stood there for a moment, completely flabbergasted. Not only had Steve proposed to him, in front a crowd of people no less, but he thought Danny would be so bogged down by his emotions he wouldn't be able to make a rational decision. Danny really wanted to hit him so he did. Punching Steve in the arm and happily watching him hiss from pain. "You are moron you know that don't you," began Danny.

"Son of a bitch," yelped Steve, rubbing the now sore spot on his arm.

Danny continued his rant. "You thought being overly and might I add eerily nice to me was the only way to get me to say yes to your proposal. Don't you get how much I love you," Danny said as he wrapped a hand around the back of Steve's neck. "I love you so much that today you could have fed me a pineapple and spam salad for breakfast, ran my car off a cliff, and got me shot at and shot again for the millionth time since I've known you and I still would have said yes."

Steve immediately realized Danny's slip and smirked playfully. "Would have said."

"Will say, I will say yes," Danny corrected himself. "Hell I am saying yes you giant idiot. I am saying yes to marrying you."

A wide smile spread across both their faces as Steve leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Danny's. "Yeah."

"Yeah," replied Danny and before Steve could say anything else Danny kissed his passionately. The sounds of cheers and whistles broke the pair apart and the two of them looked sheepishly into the crowd. Danny turned to see Chin giving him and Steve an enormous grin and Kono sticking two thumbs up into the air, cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd.

"Is there any way I could get an invite to the wedding?" Simmons suddenly asked completely breaking and ruining the moment.

Steve couldn't help the grin that spread across his face while Danny turned to Simmons, a furrow in his brow. "Please tell me you're joking," Danny demanded with narrow eyes.

"That was really beautiful and I love weddings," Simmons shrugged and gave Danny a pout when the blond detective continued glaring at him. "So I can take that as a no."

"Get him out of here," hissed Danny, shaking his head as he watched the HPD officer pull Simmons by the arm and over to another squad car. "Can you believe that? That arms dealing imbecile wanted an invite to our wedding. Like I would even waste the paper," Danny scowled, shaking his head once more at Simmons request. He stopped suddenly when he noticed Steve just standing still with a dopey grin on his face. "What's with the face?" he asked.

Steve simply grabbed Danny's face and pulled Danny into another fervent kiss, pressing him gently against the Camaro. The whistling and cheers began again but were drowned out by the couple who just stood there smiling at each other.

"Seriously what's with the face?"

"You said 'our' wedding," replied Steve happily, pulling Danny closer. "I really like the sound of that."

Danny couldn't do anything but smile. "Me too babe. Me too."

* * *

So did you like it, love it. Did it make you laugh, cry, giggle, swoon, or any of the above. I hope it did because that's what I was going for. I really hoped you enjoyed it and if you did, don't be afraid to let me know. It will totally feel worth it to get good reviews when I should have spent my time studying. And no, that is not to make you feel bad at all (hint hint). The next fic of the series- The Williams are back as the couple prepare for the wedding of the year. Let's hope they make it down the aisle. Anyways thanks for reading and until next time,

There may be sharks in the water but there are alligators on land (What!)

Ladycizzle


End file.
